


Who Is In Control?

by Reign_of_Glory



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Bit of Language, Gen, a character study, bulimia references, but like, but not really?, but pretty vague tbh, i dunno how to tag whoops, movie and musical canon, movie and musical references, really works with either, slight references to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reign_of_Glory/pseuds/Reign_of_Glory
Summary: A little thing I wrote, sort of a character study. Heather Duke centric.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Who Is In Control?

_“No discernible personality.”_

There were many things said about Heather Alice Duke, so many that it was difficult for onlookers to know what was true and what was not. Only she knew the facts behind the rumours, and she wasn’t the type of person to talk about it. She’d gotten that from Chandler. Perhaps it was how she didn’t talk; perhaps that was why they said she had no personality. Because it was incorrect. Heather Duke certainly had a personality. 

_“Don’t judge me, little miss innocent.”_

Ah, yes. Heather was cynical; she didn’t believe that anyone was inherently good. Another thing she shared with Chandler, she supposed. She wasn’t quite sure if that was a good thing, but she would do anything to be like the queen. Whenever others shot her an accusatory glare, she just brushed it off. After all, anyone who did that was being hypocritical. Not that she cared, anyway. Nothing was supposed to make it past her perfectly-crafted façade. 

_“Bulimia’s so ‘87.”_

Words gave people power well beyond comprehension. “Don’t you think you should watch your weight?” It was an innocent question at the time, but it had grown into something else. She was scared to eat for fear of throwing it up. It had started as a means to control her body, but it had turned into what was nearly a ritual. She did it, but not because she wanted to anymore. Because she needed to. 

_“But her mom did pay for implants.”_

Not a lie. Not something she was particularly proud of, either. Heather has been impatient. She would have grown eventually. But she’d pestered her mother about implants, and voilà. Now she had something that made Heather jealous, if only a little bit. 

_“Quit it, jackass! Get off of me!”_

With being popular came plenty of unwanted attention. Heather Duke did not receive the brunt of said attention. Originally, Chandler had taken the blow - sort of literally, ha, Heather thought drily - to prevent the other two from being subject to that type of pressure. Because it had already happened to her. But that false sense of security wasn’t there for long. Heather Duke didn’t know how her ‘friends’ felt about what happened behind closed doors, and she, frankly, did not care. She herself hated it. And though she’d been rude to Veronica initially, she was truly grateful for the save. 

_“Why do you have to be such a megabitch?”_

The words hit hard, just like Chandler’s offhand comments about her physique had when the other girl was alive. Heather’s response had been, “Because I can be,” because why else? She hadn’t been allowed to do what she wanted for a while, and while at first it had been for protection, it had spun out of control. So she had seized the opportunity. She had become the new Chandler. Nobody could control her if she was at the top. 

It made sense, then, that all Heather Duke had wanted was freedom - and maybe a smidge of control. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on AO3, thanks for reading <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[PODFIC] Who Is In Control?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154585) by [Akaihyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaihyou/pseuds/Akaihyou), [GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics), [Oceantail Podfics (Oceantail)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail%20Podfics)




End file.
